


Optical Illusion

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, First Contact, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Captain Kirk extemporises on a mission and an important discovery is made. Jim's p.o.v.





	Optical Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Published in Spiced Peaches LII

The welcoming committee were clearly agitated. The long insect-like antennae protruding from their necks waved insistently.

“But we cannot have unjoined people wandering amongst us,” the lead speaker repeated.

Captain Kirk took a deep breath. They had been informed of this on the ship and, once they’d explained they were all members of the Federation, that had seemed to be that. Now however they couldn’t seem to overcome this cultural hurdle and no explanation he’d made seemed to answer their concern.

While he and their locutor had been engaged, their entourage had hovered nearby uncertainly. Jim was aware of Bones muttering softly to Spock somewhere behind him. Either the Vulcan was restraining himself from answering or he was responding quietly just enough to satisfy the doctor.

Behind the head alien, his cohorts were clearly monitoring the debate.

Suddenly though, one of them caught their leader and hissed urgently, their antennae making unmistakeable gestures towards Spock and Bones.

Jim risked a glance to see what had drawn their attention, hoping against hope they weren’t lost in one of their inevitable arguments. But both officers seemed to be on their best behaviour, postures straight, hands clasped behind them, the very picture of parade rest.

“Excuse me. But your men… they are partners? You have unions between males?”

The penny finally dropped for Kirk.

They meant joined as in… and they thought Spock and Bones were…

He grinned. Really he should explain, tell these aliens that they couldn’t be further from the truth, but James T. Kirk was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially not when it would embarrass the hell out of his friends.

“Yes,” he agreed firmly. “We have same sex couples. Human sexuality is more flexible than just male-female relationships.”

There was much waving of antennae at this.

“We did not understand… We have no… Forgive us. Are you also joined with your men?”

“No,” Jim assured swiftly. “A captain is married to his ship.”

“His ship?”

The aliens huddled as they discussed this almost unbelievable answer and Jim chanced another look to his friends. Spock was watching proceedings with raised eyebrows and McCoy looked mortified if his blush was anything to go by. Jim smiled and winked at him before his attention was called back to their hosts.

“We clearly have much to learn about other cultures. Come, come.”

And finally the tour got underway.

Ф

Jim found himself trailing their guides alongside the youngest member of their accompanying trio as they surveyed the beautiful landscape. The youngster seemed fascinated by the prospect of homosexual partnerships and had asked a lot of questions about humanity’s acceptance of such unions.

“And your own men? How long have they been joined? Surely many stars passed.”

“Why do you think that?” Jim asked in an effort to avoid answering. In truth he quite liked the inquisitive boy and didn’t want to outright lie to him. The youngster gestured back.

“The way they interact as one,” he replied.

Jim looked over to try and see what he saw. Primarily Jim was aware of Bones’ drawling voice complaining about being a doctor not a mineralogist and he hadn’t signed up to traipse across fields of mud. But then he focused his eyes and saw that even while he was complaining that Spock probably found the whole thing ‘fascinating’, and didn’t mind the ridiculous heat being from a ‘damn desert planet’, McCoy was letting the Vulcan help him across the somewhat treacherous brook their guides had led them over.

Spock was making the expected curt responses to the doctor’s curses but his attention was clearly set on making sure his human companion didn’t fall. He watched McCoy’s footing and held onto his arm.

“I hope to find such a devoted mate.” The sighing voice drew Jim’s attention back onto his own companion.

“Yes,” he agreed thoughtfully.

“But what is it like to be joined to you ship?”

The question about his beloved Enterprise brought a smile to the captain’s lips and he happily began recounting some of his own tales of adventure.

Ф

By dinner time, Jim was feeling like royalty. He’d been given a seat of honour and was surrounded by sumptuous dishes. All around him, aliens of various standing were hanging on his every word and vying for his attention.

It was no wonder he’d momentarily forgotten his friends.

A low gurgle sounded near him and he glanced at the chief chancellor questioningly.

“Apologies,” the man offered. “It is merely the tender devotion of your pair that amazes. Before today I would never have dreamed two men might form such a union. Now…”

Jim glanced in bemusement to his officers who were, as far as he could tell, just eating.

Then he saw Spock gesture to a dish beside McCoy. Bones immediately tasted it and promptly shook his head. As Jim watched, the doctor passed Spock a different bowl and continued to help himself from the first.

“Your First Officer eats no meat?”

Jim started and looked back to his dinner associate.

“That’s right.”

“I am impressed your physician can detect it in such dishes.”

“He’s a very devoted doctor,” Jim answered cautiously.

“Of course-”

It was clear the chancellor would have said more but there was a surge of music and the entertainment appeared.

Jim once again forgot his friends, confident they were behaving with dignity despite their circumstances, and let himself enjoy the native distractions of the planet.

Ф

It wasn’t until the next morning that Jim remembered to seek them out. He felt slightly guilty, not only for leaving them to fend for themselves so long, but also because his blithe lie to the residents had meant Spock and Bones had had to share a room.

Consequently he knocked somewhat cautiously, not knowing what reception to expect.

“Jim.” Spock greeted him calmly dressed only in a robe.

“Ah. Morning Spock,” Jim replied somewhat awkwardly. “Sleep well?”

“I slept adequately. Leonard is still asleep. Did you require me to wake him?”

Jim stared as suddenly all the hints fell into place. Spock tilted his head at him in curiosity.

“May I ask Captain, how you knew?”

And Jim grinned.

“The question, Mister Spock, is how on Earth I could have missed it.”


End file.
